Twisted Teeth
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: When the world is in a state of despair and all the children are being killed by mysterious monsters...who do you call? Quistis and Seifer of course! They're the world's last hope...together they fight evil in their hearts and the evil choking the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Teeth**

_Dedicated to Bonita Brewer._

**I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. I merely wish to write a story using the characters.**

_The sky was growing darker. She could feel it in her bones. The wind was blowing relentlessly with an air of temptation. Creatures were out there, their yellow eyes staring through her body. She despised them._

_"Come and get me," she tempted through clenched teeth. She drew out her sword and ran her index finger over the helm. The blood ran red, like the anger in her heart._

_"Give it back to me," she breathed._

_The wind said nothing. She felt like she was being watched._

_"I'll kill you!"_

_Her name was Quistis. She was a demon slayer._

_In the world she lived in, demons were an abundant evil. They took the souls of children, and ate their hearts._

_Quistis was not alone. There was an accomplice with her: Seifer. He was a war criminal, and a long time outsider of society._

_No one would miss him if he were dead._

_During the war he committed a number of atrocities. He took the lives of others and served a dark sorceress. In their eyes he deserved to die._

_However, he managed to find a way to escape, and made his way there, to the land of safety. It wasn't exactly a land of safety. It was just a place where Quistis could harbor him without consequences. She was a professor after the war. Then the demons started to appear, children starting dying and people stopped having children. There was no need for education anymore._

_The world was in an extreme state of despair. There was no hope for anyone anymore. The population was decreasing. There were more elders than children…the demons made sure of that. If things continued in this direction there would be no future for mankind._

_So society invented demon slayers. People who would volunteer for money to kill the demons before they could harvest any more children. It was a job few wanted, and a job that had the most alluring pay. Quistis lost her job and was practically broke, Seifer was a war criminal with the death penalty hanging over his head. They decided to merge together and make a team. Together they would slay the demons that were killing the children. And in return would get some of their sanity back._

_They were bound by an unspeakable love for one another. This love would one day show it's in the strangest of ways._


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie should have screamed the moment she heard the heavy breathing. She should have put up a fight the minute she felt the hairy palm cover her mouth. There was little she could do the moment she was pulled screaming through the door. Her doll, diary, and hair brush were left behind.

The kidnapper hastily scribbled a note then ran out the door.

Quistis knocked on the door to Ellie's room. "Ellie," she called. There was no answer. She shrugged.

_That was strange. She always comes when I call her._

"Ellie," she called again. Still no answer. She grew tired of waiting…she opened the door and screamed when she saw the room with no Ellie to be found.

This was not good at all. There was no phone so she couldn't call Seifer to warn him. There was no electricity anymore. It was post-apocalyptic times. After the war years went by when everything seemed to be normal. Then children started dying and people lost their jobs. Without jobs there was no electricity. Without electricity there was no phone.

She searched the room for any signs of a struggle. Sadly the only thing left was Ellie's Doll, her diary and her hair brush. There was no blood or anything.

She hoped Ellie would be okay.

Quickly she got in the car. If there was one thing she was known for, it was being quick and silent. Losing her job opened her eyes to the way the world really was. There were a lot of bad people, a lot of good people, and a hard way to tell one from the other. She smoothed back her blond hair. They needed to invent a bad person detector. Seriously…they needed too.

She found the oil can in the basement. There were no gas stations. There was no electricity; hence there was no station specifically for gas. Hence…she had to dig her own gas and/or oil out of the dry, hard ground. Hyne, she really missed gas stations!

Since electricity was lost automobiles became a lot simpler. There were no radios, no CD players, no A/C, no heat. If a person wanted to stay warm, they had to wrap themselves in wool! Hyne, she really missed heat and A/C too!

She always was in a bad mood when it got too hot. Mostly because her Fibromyalgia acted up. Fibromyalgia was a rheumatic condition that affected the muscles and joints. It was when the central nervous system became overactive the nerves sensed pain when there was none. It was nerve pain and spasmodic muscles. There was no inflammation, which was lucky. Except she would always mysteriously be in the bathroom on bad days!

She thought it was cool that she had one flexible thumb. Although she really missed coffee. Especially when there was no heat.

She started the car and began to drive. She hated the thought of it, but she was going to have to find Seifer. She wished she could put it off for as long as she could but that was not possible. He loved Ellie so much. He promised to take care of her after Ellie's parents passed away. It was going to break his heart. She wished she didn't have to tell him the truth.

Seifer didn't have a lot of family. His parents passed away when he was young. She met him in the orphanage. He was cocky, even back then.

He never seemed to have many friends. It was a talent he was exempt at. He never got too close to anyone and was spectacularly gifted at pushing people away. She seemed to be the only person he actually wanted around. If only to annoy and insult every waking moment! Well, it was better than being alone.

Not everyone had somebody. Some people didn't have just one friend. Some people only had the rain to look forward too. It was always good to have at least one friend. Without a friend or a lover, a person was really alone.

The times were dark, and the fear was in the open. The only thing comforting to some people was death. Death was the end. With every end there was a beginning. And every beginning had to come to an end.

The end would never come soon enough for some people.

Poor Seifer. His entire life seemed to be some huge mistake. His parents died when he was small, he pushed everyone he cared about away. It didn't seem like he had a lot of hope within him. It was so sad.

She hoped that there was some good within him. Actually, she knew there was. She knew deep down inside, he was a good person. She knew he would do something great. He was a great father to Ellie.

And he was a war criminal.

The Sorceress Ultmecia stole his mind. She made him her slave. He aided her in conquering the world. She used him to attack Rinoa. She controlled him and made him take the lives of many other people.

In a way it a case of insanity! In fact when he was brought before the people, he pleaded insanity. However, no one took that as an excuse. He was a troublemaker as a kid and in their eyes, he would always be a trouble maker.

That was the way society was. Once an idiot, always an idiot, it was sad but true. People judged, and if a person hadn't endured judgment they would.

'Thanks a lot', she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's gone?" he paced back and forth. "It's all my fault. I should have helped her."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But it was. She was intrusted to me. I was her father. She was my daughter."

"Things happen. It's not always your fault."

"This time it is."

"Why?"

"I left someone the key."

"Huh?"

"You heard what I said."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I may have remembered who I left it too." There was a silence.

"I'm really sorry," he sighed.

"It's okay, it was an accident."

They walked down the street together. It was frigid outside. She wished Ellie wasn't taken away. Seifer was in a quiet mood. She felt sorry for him. He never showed his emotions well.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "It must be hard on you."

"You have no idea."

She shrugged. "I honestly don't want to have an idea. I'm really sorry someone treated you that way."

"People suck," he said bitterly. "You have to find the right ones or you're screwed."

She gave him a concerned look. "Please don't say that!"

"Don't say what?"

"What you just said!"

She pulled him aside. He shot her a confused look. "Huh?"

She kissed him.

"That took a while," she smirked.

"What?"

"Why did you just kiss me?" he gasped.

"I thought the reason would be obvious."

"I guess to everyone but me!"

"I like you."

"You...like me?"

"Um...yes!"

"How the hell did this happen?"

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"No I get what you're trying to say."

She walked away. Suddenly things got very quiet for Seifer.

"I'm sorry!" he ran after her. "I like you too."

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Would I be coming after you if I were lying?"

She smiled "I suppose not."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

"We still have to find Ellie," she gently reminded him.

They walked down the road. "Where did you say she was?"

"With an old friend," he shrugged. "I can't honestly place where she is."

Quistis sighed. "Don't you think this would have been a bit easier if you never took the girl in?"

He wiped the sweat away from his face. "Yeah," he admitted. "But a promise is a promise."

She smiled and patted his shoulder.  
I understand. If I had a child, I would try to protect her too."

He took her hand. "I don't have many people in my life," he admitted. "I made a promise to my dying friend that I'd take care of his kid. I have to keep that promise. You'll understand one day when you have kids."

Quistis laughed. "When this is over, I'll have to tell everyone what a brave person you are."

"Thanks." They walked further down the street. He stopped in his tracks.

"I remember where she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie cried as she sat alone in her cell. Her kidnapper was watching her intently. "How long are you keeping me here?" she blubbered. "I wanna go home!"

"Where's Seifer?"

"He's my daddy! He'll notice I'm not there!"

"Let him come."

"Here I am," Seifer spat. He shot the kidnapper in the chest. He fell down dead.

Seifer grabbed the girl and him and Quistis fled the building.


End file.
